Visual future
by Nobleman1594
Summary: What happens when an OC named zach gets rainbow revolving eyes? Read to find out! R&R!


(A/N: I don't own any thing from the show. Tell me if anything can be improved! R&R!!)

Rainbow Gift

It was a peaceful day in Sunset Valley. The birds chirped, the stores bustled with customers, and houses were busy with kids who had just got the summer off school. "Zach! I told you not to touch my computer!" Zach's sister, Jenna, yelled. Zach' sister was a 16 year-old girl who had aquamarine eyes, brown hair, a bad temper, and a annoying little brother.

"Oh come on! I just wanted to look something up!" Zach shot back. Zach was a 14 year-old boy who had blues eyes, a skinny body, and a happy life (except for his sister).

"Kids, what's going on up there?" Zach's mother asked. His mother was working on a work project but got interrupted by the yelling upstairs.

"Zach keeps messing with my computer!" Jenna replied angrily.

"Well maybe if you would just let me look something up, we wouldn't have this problem!" Zach said glaring at his sister.

"Zach, leave your sister alone. And Jenna be nice," Zach's mother said, finishing the fight. Zach stormed into his room and slammed the door. He lay on his bed and just sighed. After a while he decided to go to Star Point. Star Point was where couples and people with thoughts came. Zach often visited it to think of his father in the war. His father was a captain in the American Navy who commanded an battle cruiser named the U.S.S Recon.

"Mom, I'm going out," Zach called out to his mother. His mother often knew where he had gone if he suddenly disappeared during the night. Zach walked out the front door and started to make his way towards Star Point. He looked around as he passed buildings. He saw the school and which the last janitor was just going home, the town library, the little deli next to the clothes store, and he saw the big church which was over 100 years old. Zach finally reached Star Point which was on the edge of town. He looked up at the clear night and gazed into space. He thought he saw a shooting star, but those were rare here. Then he saw a glimmer of light and a shooting star was flying by with a long tail behind it. Zach smiled at it and made a wish.

_I wish that I something to make me better in life. Not a simple better grade, but something to make my whole being entirely better,_ Zach wished silently in thought. Then when he looked up again he saw the star coming towards him. "It can't be headed towards me can it?" Zach said to himself. He thought that it was his imagination but he realized that it was heading straight toward him. Zach panicked and started to run. He heard a faint sizzling as the star grew even closer. He tried to dart away as fast as he could, but he could see the stars reflection in a puddle. Soon the star was only meters away and crashed into the ground sending Zach flying.

He landed on the ground with a thud and turned around to see the star glowing and partially embedded in the asphalt. He slowly got up and stumbled toward it. He stared in amazement as he reached out to touch it. As he touched it he felt a warm, almost happy feeling coming from it. Then the star pulsed and glowed brighter, Zach tried to pull his hand away but it seemed to stick to the star. _Oh man! This isn't good, _he thought. The star glowed so bright that Zach couldn't look at it. He felt a warm sensation behind his eyes and didn't think about it much. Zach thought it was the star's glow that was creating it. He then saw the light fade.

Zach opened his eyes and saw that the star was completely gone. The asphalt was just as it was before the star hit the ground. His hand was touching nothing anymore except air. His eyes felt slightly strange but he ignored it. Zach ran home as fast he could, and almost ran into his sister when he burst in the door.

"Watch it brat!" Jenna exclaimed. Zach paid her no mind and just kept walking through the house to his mother's study. He walked into the large white study filled with papers, files and, computer stuff.

"Zach, what's wrong? It looks like you just ran a mile," his mother said.

"Mom... there was… a giant star…that came down towards me," Zach panted as he tried to catch his breath. His mother wasn't listening; she was staring at him like he had three heads.

"What's wrong mom?" Zach asked, confused at why his mother was staring at him.

"Zach, what happened tonight while you were out?" his mother asked half- scared, half- questioningly.

"Well, I was at Star Point but a star came towards and fell into the ground. I touched it and it disappeared after it started to glow and I had to shut my eyes," Zach explained, "Why are you staring at me?"

"Because Zach, your eyes are revolving rainbow colors!" his mother replied scared for whatever monstrosity had befallen her son. Zach's eyes were now rainbow colored and the revolved every second. "Come here, Zach," his mother said, "follow me into the bathroom"

Zach obeyed and wondered what his mother was talking about. _My eyes aren't rainbow colored. They're blue; something's not right and I don't like it, _Zach thought to himself. Once he and his mom were in the bathroom, Zach looked into the mirror and went wide-eyed. His eyes were rainbow colored!

"What's going on here?" Jenna asked.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked He turned towards her and she gasped.

"What happened to him?" she asked in surprise. Zach just looked in the mirror and stared at himself.

_This is not happening, _he thought. He thought that it was just his imagination playing tricks on him, or his mom and sister were playing a really bad joke. But it seemed that nothing was a joke. It was reality and fate had twisted his life horribly.

"Mom, What's happening to him?!" Jenna asked hysterically.

"I don't know honey. But I don't' like it," Zach's mother replied, "Zach what did you do?"

"I told you what happened!" Zach exclaimed.

"All right, all right. Don't have a fit Zach," Jenna shot back at him in response.

"Sorry, I'm just a little scared right now," Zach replied sheepishly. After a while, Zach's mother came up with an idea.

"Zach, I'm gonna put this blindfold around your head. Can you still see out of it?" Zach's mother asked as she put the blindfold on.

"Weirdly yes. I can see just as normal as in daylight," Zach replied with confusion in his voice. He just kept looking at his reflection like it was something from another planet.

"That's odd. Even for you Zach," Jenna said with slight sarcasm in her voice.

"Shut up! It's not like I wanted this to happen!" Zach shot back defensively.

"Calm down brat. I was joking," Jenna said rolling her eyes. Zach just turned his head away from her.

"What are we goona do mom?" Zach asked quietly.

"I don't know honey, I just don't know. Maybe if your father was here he could figure this out," Zach's mother said tears welling up in her eyes.

"I think I'm gonna go to bed," Zach yawned.

"Good idea. Maybe after we get a good nights rest we will think of something," his mom replied. With that Zach went up to his room and wondered what tomorrow would bring.

(A/N: What do you think? Not bad for my second story. Let me know if anything can be improved!! R&R!!)


End file.
